The Barber and a Girl
by uzai sagi
Summary: What if things in story were different? Do you remember Todd's words "If only angels could prevale"? Well this girl may not be an actual angel, but she can certainly do the deeds of an angel.
1. The Girl Meets the Barber

**My third story published. Can you believe it! Well enough about that.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I really love the movie, I don't own it. **

**This'll be completely based on the movie. So yes, there will be singing.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Anastasia Evercraft was walking to Mrs. Lovetts pie shop to get away from a certain judge. She had started to regret being his maid, but her family needed the money so they could keep the cafe that they owned in Fleet Street. Ever since her father died when she was six, her brothers took the liberty of taking great care of both her and the cafe, but their debts had started getting higher. So Anastasia took it upon herself to ask Judge Turpin to work as his maid. Surprisingly, he agreed and said that Johanna needed female company anyway.<p>

Johanna and Anastasia had been like sisters since she had started working as his maid, and had always been by eachothers side. Whenever Anastasia would snap at Turpin, he would beat her continuously until she looked weak enough to stop. He had also once cut her arms and shoulder blades to teach her and even more crueler lesson, but she was too tough to keep her mouth shut. Johanna had been there to give her comfort as Anastasia did her, and helps her runaway when it came to these situations.

The judge said that she could use a break for a little bit so she could visit Mrs. Lovett, which was a bit of a surprise for her. He had never allowed her to have a break before, but she had never asked for any breaks either. Turpin was impressed that the girl could work without the need of rest until he said that she could go home to her brothers and aunt, but she mostly stayed at the house since she is his maid. Turpin said that she could use some rest from the chores she had been assigned to do, and that a young lady such as herself needs her beauty sleep. As much as what he said disgusted her, she gladly took the offer and left the dreadful hellhouse that belonged to the devil himself.

As Anastasia neared the shop, a tall boy whose clothing was covered in soot and had a cap over his brown hair, walked in front of the raven haired girl.

"'Ello, Annie," he said with a smile.

Anastasia sighed. "Hello, Jacob."

"Where ye off to?"

"If it was any of your concern, I would tell you." She walked away as she said this. "But sadly, or rather greatfully, it isn't. So, if you'll excuse me..."

Jacob watched her leave with a stunned look and followed her. "Ye know, ye don't have to be so cold. Everyone hates the way the the judge-"

"Judge Turpin didn't hurt me," she interupted. "Not this time, anyway."

Jacob looked at her, surprised. "Then why aren't ye at the hellhouse doing the assignments made from the devil himself?"

"Surprsingly, he said I could rest a little bit to visit some friends."

Jacob became even more surprised as she said this. "Wow! 'E never gave you a break before, did 'e?"

"No, never. I never asked for it either. Still, I'm glad that I could rest from being the devils slave for a day."

Yes, she was very glad indeed. She practicly worked none-stop trying to get on his good side, but whenever it came to the insults of others she just couldn't sit back and listen to every horrid word he said.

"Think 'e'll let ye and Johanna stay at your home again?"

"If I don't get on his bad side, maybe."

Anastasia had been Judge Turpins maid for six years, and she was so obedient that he allowed Johanna to go around London with her and her family for one month as a reward, she even got to stay at their home. He allowed this for one month for every year. Johanna didn't mind, she was just glad to be away from his home and experience the outside world rather than watch from her window.

He had isolated them both within his home, and he only let Anastasia leave for either errands or so she could go home, but she also had a room in his house so she mostly stayed within his residence.

"So, who ye visitin'?" Jacob asked.

"If you want to know that badly, it's Mrs. Lovett," Anastasia answered, getting quite tired of his company.

"Mrs. Lovett, eh? The woman who owns that pie shop, right?"

"Lots of people own pie shops, Jacob. Her pie shop's just a little low on buisness."

"Ah."

Anastasia and Jacob had finally arrived at Mrs. Lovetts meat pie shop. As she was about to go to the door, she saw Mrs. Lovett talking to a man with black hair with a strip of white. Anastasia stared at the man and saw that he had a cold look in his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what had made those eyes so cold and full of darkness.

"'Oi, Annie," Jacob called, snapping her out of her gaze. She looked up at him, confused. "Ye alright?"

Anastasia blinked a few times and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." Deciding not to bother them, she goes up into the old barber shop that was once owned by Benjamen Barker, a barber who was sent into exile by Judge Turpin so he could have his wife, Lucy, for himself. Benjamen had been a good friend of her mother and father, and were enraged to find out that Judge Turpin had exiled him so he could have his wife. They even saved her at the masquerade ball when Turpin had been raping Lucy, threatening that if he ever came near her again that they won't hesitate to kill him.

It saddened Anastasia to think about the man, who never committed a crime in his life, having to be exiled and his wife being raped by the horrid judge. Lucy even tried to poison herself with arsenic, but surprisingly survived. Then she had gone completely insane and had forgotten what she held dear. Now she lives as a beggar surviving on alms. Anastasia had helped the old woman from time to time, by giving her alms and food. Lucy loved her so, and calls her an angel sent from God to help the helpless.

Anastasia opened the door and walked in with a panicked Jacob following behind.

"Annie, what are ye doin'? We can't be in 'ere!"

"Oh, hush! You know as well as I do that there is no ghost."

"Lots a people think it's haunted! Ye can ask anybody if this ole place is haunted!"

"Listen to yourself, Jacob. You're supposed to be a man and instead you're acting like a child believing in fairytales." Anastasia looked around and held a saddened look. Benjamen's old shop was where her father, Andrew Evercraft, and her mother, Evangeline, let their eldest son, Peter, play with Johanna when Benjamen and Lucy were still together. Anastasia was surprised that Peter still remembered the barber even after he was exiled for fifteen years.

She walked over to an old cradle where Johanna's old doll was left behind. She picked up the doll and stroked its dirty hair. It pained her so to learn that this man might not ever return, and if he had she doubts that he'll ever get Johanna back from Turpin.

Anastasia put the doll back and walked around the shop a little more.

"Please, Annie," Jacob pleaded desperately. "It doesn't matter if there is a ghost, but what if we get caught in 'ere!"

"Oh for God's sakes, Jacob! Will you-" as she was about continue her scolding, she steps on a board that made a creak sound. They both looked down in confusion and she pressed her shoe covered toes on the board, making it creak once more. Anastasia knelt down on her knees and opened the floor which contained a small black box.

Entranced by the box, she doesn't notice Mrs. Lovett open the door with the strange man with her. Once she saw Anastasia, she smiled.

"'Ello, Annie dear," she greeted. "What brings you here?"

Jacob begins to panick while Anastasia picks up the box from its hiding place. "Eh! Sorry, Mrs. Lovett! We didn't mean to intrude the ole shop! I told Annie not to come in 'ere! She wouldn't listen to me!"

"Calm down, Jake," Mrs. Lovett assured. "There's nothing wrong with her bein' here. This is Mr. Sweeney Todd, he'll be workin' in the ole shop from now on."

The man named Sweeney Todd watched the girls actions with interest.

"Mr. T, this is Jacob Boredon and the young lady here is Anastasia Evercraft." Mr. Todd looked at Anastasia as she stroked the box and walked over to the raven haired girl, who didn't notice him walking toward her as she opened the box that was filled with knives.

Anastasia stared at them. "Wow," she whispered. These knives were absolutely _gorgeous_. Mr. Todd knelt down by her side and presented his knives with pride as she picked one of them up.

_These are my friends  
>See how they glisten<em>

As he sang this, Anastasia slowly opened the knife and stared at its blade.

_See this one shine...  
>How he smiles in the light<em>

Anastasia handed him his knife carefully as he had his hand on hers.

_My friend  
>My faithful friend...<em>

As he sang he stood and Anastasia watched.

_Speak to me friend  
>Whisper...<br>I'll listen  
>I know, I know<br>You've been locked out of sight  
>All these years<br>Like me my friend..._

Anastasia's eyes widened once he sung that last part. The man that was standing right before her was Benjamen Barker, the barber who had been exiled. These knives were _his._ Mr. Todd smiles a devilish smile, frightening Anastasia further.

_Well I've come home  
>To find you waiting<em>

Anastasia motioned for Jacob to leave the shop, and so he did once he saw the feared look in her eyes. The raven haired girl stood slowly and moved quietly toward the door.

_Home  
>And we're together<br>And we'll do wonders  
>Won't we?<em>

He noticed Anastasia moving slowly toward the door and stopped her by placing another knife at her throat. Anastasia had been startled by this sudden action.

_You there my friend _

Todd pulls the startled girl in front of him and slightly embraces her, while Mrs. Lovett places a hand on his shoulder and sings with him.

_(I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd) Come let me hold you  
>(If you only knew, Mr. Todd) Now<br>(Ooh, Mr. Todd) With a sigh  
>You grow warm in my hand (You're warm in my hand)<br>My Friend (You've come home)  
>My clever friend... (Always had a fondness for you, I did)<em>

He released the girl, put the knife that held her throat back into his pocket, and knelt down away from her. Anastasia was too stunned to move any further toward the door.

_Rest now, my friends (Never you fear, Mr. Todd)  
>Soon I'll unfold you (You can move in here, Mr. Todd)<br>Soon you'll know (Splendors you never have dreamed)  
>Splendors you never have dreamed all your days (All your days)<br>(Will be yours)  
>My lucky friends (I'm your friend)<br>(And now you're mine) 'Til now you'll shine (Don't they shine beautiful)_

Anastasia finally came to her senses and walked toward the door.

_Was merely silver  
>(Silver's good enough for me, Mr. T) Friends, you shall drip rubies.<em>

The girl stopped in the middle of walking out the door and listened.

_You'll soon drip precious  
>Rubies<em>

Once that was said (or sang) and done, Anastasia ran down the stairs and away from the pie shop. She did not know where she was going, nor did she care.

Mr. Todd watched her leave through the reflection of the knife, then noticed Mrs. Lovett.

"Leave me," he demanded. She seemed saddened by this, but did as he wished and left him alone.

He stood up and held his knife at arms length.

"At last! My arm is complete again."


	2. Sweeney's Interest in Anastasia

**Chapter 2 of this fantastic yet creepy story. Mr. T seemed pretty scary to Annie, didn't he? Okay, that's probably my fault. **

**Disclaimer: Other than my oc's, I own nothing.**

**Yes, there is singing in this story. I'll probably add a few songs of my own, but I'm having a little problem with the lyrics and title names for the songs. So if you'll be so kind as in to help me, just PM me and I'll gladly appreciate it.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Anastasia ran as fast as she could away from the pie shop, feeling tired but never stopping. When she felt that she was far away enough, she stopped and breathed heavily for air.<p>

My god, she never thought that she would meet Benjamen Barker after fifteen years of him being gone. Peter always hoped that he would come back to his family, but he'll be disappointed when he sees that the barber has come back only to see that his family has been destroyed.

Anastasia turned around and frowned at the one place she never wanted to run to. Judge Turpins house, the home of the man who was keeping Johanna and Anastasia prisoners. She sighed and walked to the front door.

As she opened the door, Beadle Bamford looked up from a newspaper and smiled at the arrival of his masters young maid. He nodded at her in greeting, which she returned with an emotionless look and walked away.

Mr. Todd stared out his window and watched as the young girl ran to wherever she was going. He then looked at his razor and thought about the look she had when she held it in her hand. When his hand touched hers, it felt surprisingly warm and smooth. When she handed him his blade, it felt like silk rubbing against his fingers.

He wanted to see her again, and he never thought he would be the type to actually _want _to see a person again. Especially _her._ The strange but interesting young girl, who invaded his old shop and looked at his kives with an enchanted look.

He never took time to study her features, only her actions. The way her eyes sparkled at the sight of a silver blade. The way she tried to escape quietly, and how she reacted toward his razor at her throat. She seemed startled, but not completely afraid. He was interested in this girls interest in the knife, and thought if she returned that he could teach her how to use it. Maybe he would even let her keep it.

Mrs. Lovett came in as he continued to think of the young girl. She couldn't help but look at him.

"What's on your mind, Mr. T?" she asked. Mr. Todd stood there in silence, still thinking of Anastasia, then turned to Mrs. Lovett.

"Can you tell me more about that girl," he asked, or more like requested. Mrs. Lovett seemed a little surprised by this.

"You mean Anastasia?"

"Yes. What is she like?" Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but smile at the thought of Anastasia and her sweetness.

"She's a sweet lil thing, she is," she explained. "Always wanting to help others, especially her friends and family. Helps old beggars by givin' 'em alms and food. Especially this one beggar woman."

Mr. Todd listened very carefully of Mrs. Lovetts kind words about Anastasia. She seemed to really love this young girl.

"Although, she can be stubborn nowadays. Just like her mum, Evangeline, was."

"She's Evangelines child?"

"Yeah, had her two years after Malcome was born. Poor Evey died of the flu when Annie was just three years old. Three years after, Andrew died..." Mrs. Lovett had a look of sadness plastered on her face as she said those last words.

"Of what?" Mr. T asked.

Mrs. Lovett looked out the window, not facing him. "Hanged by the judge." Todd's eyes widened at this. Andrew had never done a crime in his life! What did he do that made the judge have him hanged?

"What happened? What crime did he commit?" Mrs. Lovett shook her head.

"No crime. The judge had him framed for murdering a young clergyman, and had him hanged three days after his trial."

Sweeney Todd couldn't help but grit his teeth and clench his fists. How _dare_ he! How dare that judge hang his good friend for a crime he didn't commit! How dare he take this man away from his children! Now there will be more hell for him to pay!

"I knew Andrew didn't do it, we all did. But none of us had any proof of his innocence, and did nothing but watch him die." Mrs. Lovett was almost on the verge of tears as she talked about this tragic memory.

"Poor Annie and her brothers were heartbroken," she whimpered. "He was the only one whose words had kept them going through the roughest of times." Mrs. Lovett soon began to cry silent tears.

Mr. Todd's look soon softened when Mrs. Lovett mentioned Andrew and Evangelines children. He could almost imagine the tears that ran down their small faces, especially Anastasia's.

"Who takes care of 'em now?" he asked.

"Andrews sister, Maribelle," she answered as she wiped away the tears. "She was just as heartbrokened as the children were. He was her older brother, afterall."

Yes, Maribelle took her brother's children into her own hands, and raised and loved them as her own. She loved her brother, and she also loved Evangeline as well. Maribelle had hated the horrid judge after what had happened to her beloved older brother. Hated him for framing Andrew and having him hanged. Mrs. Lovett remembered the very cold and horrifying words that Maribelle had said to the judge.

_"May your soul be consumed by the very flames of Hell, you horrible, disgusting excuse of a man! First you send away Benjamen, then raped Lucy, and now you hanged Andrew! You are nothing, but a disgusting, useless, foolish piece of filth! A man like you doesn't deserve anything such as 'love'! What you do with 'love' is that you take it in your own hands and then soil it in slime, until you later destroy it! What right do you have of taking Johanna into your care! You treated Lucy as nothing but a toy! And that is how you will treat Johanna as she grows! If you ever try to take my brothers beloved children, I will kill you with my own hands and make sure that you suffer exactly as they suffered!"_

Judge Turpin had never forgotten about those words. It haunted him to the very end. Even those who were around them trembled in fear of Maribelles hateful and begrudging words toward Turpin.

"The way she said those horrifying words toward Turpin had everyone practicly stay in their homes in fear," Mrs. Lovett continued "She showed her true hatred toward him, she did. Even I was afraid, but I soon overcame it as the years past."

Mr. Todd thought about Maribelles threatening words that was filled with so much hate, and then compared his hatred to hers. Yes, they were exactly equal with eachother. They both wanted him dead. They both wanted to make him pay for what he had done. They never forgot, and never forgave.

"I remember Andrews last words before the day he died. 'Never forget that no one can control you, and never let their words take the best of you. Be strong and fight to the very end.'" Mrs. Lovett then smiled at those words. "Those words were the only thing that kept those children going. Annie took them with pride."

Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovetts smiling face, and then the image of Anstasia blew through his mind. How strong she must be, and how much courage she must have.

"Do they still have the old cafe?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett nodded in response. "In fact, Peter and Malcome run it now, but their debts had soon started getting higher. Annie couldn't let her brothers and her aunt try to raise the money themselves, so she got herself a job as a maid." Mrs. Lovett didn't dare tell Sweeney who her employer was. Anastasia made her promise that.

"Why couldn't she just work here at the shop, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked. "I'm sure she could've been a good help."

"I offered her a job here, but she said that she didn't want to burden me with their problems. Such a sweet lil thing, she is."

Mr. Todd couldn't help but wonder who Anastasia's employer was, and if he was a good fellow or someone who doesn't treat others the way they want to be treated. "How often does she come here?"

"Whenever her mind tells her to come here, and she's always bein' followed by Jacob."

"Are they friends?"

"Jacob's practicly infatuated with her, but she never really thought of him that way. You know how Evangeline was when you two were growing up together? How she always seemed to reject every man that fell for her? How you convinced her to give Andrew a chance is beyond me, but she fell for him nonetheless."

Todd smiled at the memory of Evangeline's stubborness toward men and their affections for her, and how he was able to convince her to give Andrew a time of day, and how he said "I told you so" when she told him that she was in love with Andrew. She gave him a hard time when it came to Lucy as well.

"Evey was a wonderful woman," Mrs. Lovett continued. "Always gave her children nothing but love and compassion. Always faithful to Andrew as well."

"How does her employer treat her?" Mrs. Lovett frowned at this question.

"Well, it's hard to say, really. Annie made me promise not to inform anyone on how her employer treats her." Mr. Todd didn't question any further about it, and stared out the window as he thought about Anastasia.

He wondered if she looked anything like Evangeline. Hair as black as a ravens wing, eyes as brown as chocolates, and a petite frame.

Yes, it was official. Sweeney Todd wanted to see Anastasia Evercraft again.


	3. Your Health My Dear Silly Girl

**Chapter 3. Mr. T sounded a little OOC didn't he? Yes I know it's my fault that he's like that, so shut up!**

**I made a few songs for this chapter. First one is "Your Health My Dear" and the second is "Silly Girl". Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, but the oc's and the songs I informed you of.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Anastasia was busy scrubbing the floor in the hall of Judge Turpins residence, thinking about her encounter with Benjamen Barker, who is now known as Sweeney Todd.<p>

She'll admit, she never met him before, but he certainly has changed. From what her parents remembered, Ben used to be a kind man with a skillful way with knives. Now he was a cold man, who seemed to be living in total darkness, thanks to the judge of course.

He probably doesn't know what happened to his wife, or no one has ever told him. She could probably guess that Mrs. Lovett told him, but not the whole truth. Anastasia knew that Mrs. Lovett loved Benjamen, but he had married Lucy and had Johanna. If she did lie about Lucy being dead, Anastasia will go straight to the barber and tell him the truth.

Once she was done srcubbing, she put up her cleaning tools and went straight to the kitchen to cook supper. As she passed the livingroom, Judge Turpin looked up from a book he had been reading and smiled at his young maid.

"Anastasia," he said, making her flinch and turn around, hiding her disgust.

"Hello, my lord," she greeted, though she felt like throwing up just by speaking politely to the horrid man before her.

"How was your time off?" he asked. Anastasia felt like spitting at the man and telling him that it was none of his buisness, but she ignored that feeling and continued speaking to him politely.

"It was very nice," she answered. "I was going to Mrs. Lovetts shop, but she already had some company so I didn't want to disturb her."

"Well, I didn't expect for you to be back so soon," the judge said, although he was quite glad that she was back. Annie held in her vomit, then swallowed.

"Um, may I ask you something, my lord?" Annie asked. Turpin nodded. "Why did you give me the time off? I mean, you've never given me one before, and of course I never asked either. I'm not saying I didn't appreciate it. I'm just a little curious, is all."

Turpin seemed taken aback at this, but smiled at the young girl.

"Why, for your health, my dear," he said. Anastasia looked confused by this.

"My health?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I've had Beadle keep an eye on you for some time, and has never once saw you steal a thing." She knew this, and had always been careful in Beadles sight. "During that time, he began to notice something a little... off."

"Like what, my lord?"

"He noticed that you've been overworking yourself."

"When was this?"

"Last night." Then a flashback of that night had come to his mind as he explained further.

_I was thinking about giving you another reward for your politeness and hard work when we had some visitors, and he gave me a few suggestions._

**_Excuse me, my lord  
>May I request, my lord<br>Permission, my lord, to speak_**

**_May I just suggest, my lord  
>The girl's looking less than her best, my lord<br>Heavey breathing coming from her chest, my lord  
>An illness that's not unique<em>**

**_The child is growing weak_**

"Oh, I never thought he would notice that," Anastasia said, surprised.

"Yes," Turpin replied. "It seemed surprising to me, as well. In time, perhaps I have made you overwork yourself, and I have seemed to have disregarded your health."

_**Fret not though, my lord  
>I know the best, my lord<br>Give the girl, my lord, some rest**_

_**Let her rest from her place, my lord  
>The color'll come to her face, my lord<br>She'll then back up her pace, my lord  
>This is what is best<strong>_

_**For now she needs her rest**_

"And so," Turpin continued. "I decided to take his suggestion, and give you the rest that you needed."

"Oh, sir," the girl said. "you didn't have to do that." Turpin held up a finger to silence her.

_Now, now, my dear  
>You seemed surprised, my dear<br>I know, to you, it's not clear_

_Though I have no complaints, my dear  
>You've always been quite a saint, my dear<br>You seem as if you'll faint, my dear  
>I hope I've made myself quite clear<em>

_This is all for your health, my dear_

Anastasia listened to what he said (or sang) carefully, and didn't know what to think of it. Yes, she had been feeling weak when all she ever did was work. The only breaks she had ever gotten herself was when she got to have her meals, and then she'd go straight back to work. Maybe she did need some rest like he said.

"Well,..." she replied, unsurely. "Thank you, my lord. That was very kind, but still... You didn't have to do that for me."

Turpin chuckled at his young maids words. "You can be such a silly girl sometimes."

Anastasia's expression changed from confused and grateful, to anger and offense. He just called her a silly girl. That bastard!

"May I go to the market for tonights supper, my lord?" she asked. "I think I'll make some of my mum's special soup."

Turpin nodded. "You may." And with that, she put up her apron and cloth like bandana, grabbed her basket, and went out the door in rage.

"Damn bastard!" Annie exclaimed in pure anger. "Calling me a silly girl! He has no right to do so. After all the punishments and cruel lessons he had been giving me, and he decides to call me a _silly girl._" She then began to sing.

_Well look what has come out of hiding  
>The judge decides to call me something that sounds<br>Silly  
>Absolutely silly<em>

Anastasia rides on the back of a carriage without the driver noticing.

_Well you know what  
>I am not going to accept that<br>Slight little name  
>He's given me<em>

She jumped on the road to the market and walked forward.

_A silly girl  
>He thinks I'm silly girl<em>

Annie stops in front of a stand of vegetables and grabbed some carrots and onions.

_Well then he's the fool  
>Who thinks I'm a tool<br>But he just goes on and calls me_

She moves toward a stand of roots and grabs the spacific root for the soup.

_A silly girl  
>He says I'm a silly girl<em>

Annie moves on to a fruit stand and then toward some spices.

_Well we'll see  
>Who is the silly girl<br>But probably not as silly  
>As me<em>

She then wanders around somewhere else, trying to stay away from the hellhouse as much as possible.

_Looking at his face  
>Is just too revolting<br>And then when I look away  
>I start to think it's molting<em>

Anastasia laughed at her little joke, even though she thought it was true.

_That's probably why  
>Everyone thinks I'm<br>Silly  
>Aboslutely silly<em>

People began to greet her as she passed them by.

_A silly girl  
>They think I'm a silly girl<em>

An old man offers her a free Lily flower, and she takes it kindly and thanks him.

_'Cause I make them laugh  
>Although only half<br>Of my jokes are funny_

She turns to some children playing in the road and dances them out toward the sidewalk, so they didn't get run over by a passing carriage.

_A silly girl  
>They say I'm a silly girl<em>

She shakes her finger at them, saying that it wasn't safe to play on the road. They frown a bit, but soon smile when she gives them each an apple, though she told them that they must clean them first.

_Well there must be plenty  
>Of silly girls<br>But none must be as silly  
>As me<em>

As Anastasia made her way across the road, she began to twirl around in a child-like dance.

_Lalaaaa  
>Lalaaaa<em>

_Although there must be plenty  
>Of silly girls<br>But none must be as silly  
>As me<em>

She then goes toward Mrs. Lovetts pie shop, but then stops and remembers that Mr. Todd was there. Then soon sang with bitterness in her words.

_A friend of  
>My mother and father<br>Has returned  
>After all these years<em>

She leaned on a wall and continued to stare at the shop with a sad look.

_But he has changed  
>From a sweet and gentle man they once knew<br>Into someone who's cold  
>And dark and cruel<em>

Anastasia sighed and walked away from the shop, still singing with sadness as she still talked (or sang) about the barber she just met today.

_Of course that was all thanks to the judge  
>Who also hanged my father<br>For a crime he did not commit  
>Still there was nothing anyone could do<br>About it_

As she goes back toward the hellhouse, a man comes around and offers a dance, which she refused but was soon snatched up and she began laughing as he twirled her around.

_Lalaaaa  
>Lalaaaa<em>

_Although me and Joey  
>Are trapped in his prison<br>A saint will come for us both_

As the man let her go, she continued to twirl as if she was day-dreaming.

_And then I won't be as silly  
>To everyone else<em>

She stopped twirling and started to raise her hands as she sang.

_When I am  
>Free<em>

"Um, Miss Evercraft," an old man interupted. Anastasia looked at him. "You're here." She looked and saw that she had arrived at the hellhouse.

"Oh," she said, emberassed. "Thank you." the old tipped his hat and she walked inside. As she closed the door, a vase falls and breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, thought I'd just add something a little random to end the song. Let me know if they make any sense, if not well I'm not much of a song writer so... If you want a song in this story, PM me and I'll gladly put it in this story. You could even write a song of your own for this story. Just let me know who's singing this and in which scene. All credit will go to those who made the song.<strong>


	4. Johanna and Anastasia

**Chapter 4. The last two songs I made kinda sucked, didn't they? Well, can't blame me for trying.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

**Disclaimer: other than my oc's, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>As Anastasia walked in the hall of the upper part of the house, Johanna saw her from her open door and smiled at the sight of her best friend.<p>

Anastasia looks at her and returns the smile and she walked into her room. They both looked at a bird in a cage singing a tune that was only familiar to birds.

Anastasia thought about the cage she and Johanna were trapped in and began to sing to the little bird.

_Green finch and linnet bird  
>Nightingale, blackbird<br>How is it you sing?_

Unbeknownst to them, Annie's singing attracted the attention of a young sailor named Anthony who looked up at Johanna's window and stared as Anastasia continued to sing.

_How can you jubilate  
>Sitting in cages<br>Never taking wing?_

Soon Johanna began to join her, singing the next verses of their little song as they looked out the window.

_Outside the sky waits  
>Beckoning, beckoning<br>Just beyond the bars_

They then looked sadly at the caged creature before them, and Annie sings the next verse.

_How can you remain  
>Staring at the rain<br>Madden by the stars?_

Then both girls sang together.

_How is it you sing  
>Anything?<br>How is it you sing?_

Entranced by their song, Anthony walked toward the house and continued to watch them. They saw him and smiled, not minding his stares. Johanna started singing next.

_Our cage has many rooms  
>Damask and dark<br>Nothing there sings  
>Not even our lark<em>

Anastasia started singing next, as they turned their attention back to the bird.

_Larks never will you know when their captive  
>Teach us to be more adaptive<em>

Then they both sang together. Sounding like sirens.

_Green finch and linnet bird  
>Nightingale, blackbird<br>Teach us how to sing  
><em>

_If we can not fly  
>Let us sing<em>

As their song ended, they both looked down at Anthony with small smiles. He smiled at them both, wanting to hear them sing some more. Then the girls turned to the back and walked away.

Anthony's smile faded out of confusion when they left. Then he heard a beggar woman singing.

_Alms, alms  
>For a miserable woman<em>

She went toward Anthony, who became startled by her approach.

_On a miserable chilly  
>Morning<em>

Anthony put alms into her hands, hoping it would satisfy her.

"Thank yer, sir!" she said, gratefully. She was about to leave, when Anthony caught her arm, still looking at Johanna's window.

"Maam," he asked, making her look at him. "Could you tell me whose house this is?"

The beggar woman looked at the house in nervousness. "Ah. That's the great judge Turpin's house, that is."

"And the young ladies who reside there?"

"Well, that's Johanna and Anastasia. His pretty little ward and maid. Keeps Johanna snug, he does, all locked up. Treats Anastasia with some kindness, but mostly bruises and scars her. Such treatment shouldn't go to a beautiful little angel like her."

Then she looked at him in and gave him a warning. "So don't you go trespassin' there or a good whippin' for ya, or any other young man with mischief on his mind." Then she walked away while singing.

_Alms, alms  
>For a desperate woman<em>

As Anothony thought about Johanna and Anastasia, he began to sing.

_I feel you  
>Johanna<br>I feel you_

He walked toward his bag and picked it up and walked a little bit as he continued to stare at the empty window.

_I was half convinced I'd waken  
>Satisfied enough to dream you<br>Happily I was mistaken  
>Johanna<em>

_I'll steal you  
>Johanna<br>I'll steal you_

The door opened suddenly and Judge Turpin stepped out a bit and made a gesture with his hand for Anthony to come forward. Anthony walked toward him a little bit, and the judge stepped out a little more and offered him to enter with a small smile.

"Come in, lad," he said. "Come." As Anthony came inside, the judge checked to see if anyone was watching and then closed the door.

Once they walked into the livingroom, Anthony sat himself down on a chair and Turpin walked over to his bookshelf.

"What's your name, young ma?" he asked.

"Anthony Hope, sir," he answered.

Turpin nodded then looked toward the hall. "Anastasia," he shouted. Anastasia walked into the livingroom and had a surprised look when she saw Anthony.

"Make some tea for me and our guest, my dear." Anthony saw in her expression that she felt disgusted by the way Turpin called her 'my dear', but she nodded and went into the kitchen to make some tea. Turpin pulled out a book a bit, then looked at the young man before him.

"Tell me, young lad," he said to him. "Are you a traveler?"

"Yes, sir," Anthony answered. "I traveled the world by the seas, sir."

"That must be quite an adventure for someone as young as you."

"It's quite adventrous, actually."

Anastasia soon came in with a tray of tea for both her master and their guest. She nearly tripped herself, if Anthony hadn't gotten up and caught the petite girl. She looked up at him, and he smiled, which she happily returned.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded in response as she got to her feet. Turpin, however, didn't aprove of the scene at all. He didn't like the way the sailor caught his young maid when she could easily get her balance back.

"Thank you for the tea, Anastasia," he said. "You may go." The young raven haired girl nodded and set the tray down and left. Turpin then turned his attention back to the young sailor.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were staring up at my ward and maid," he mentioned. Anthony got nervous as he said this.

"I was just listening to them sing is all, sir," he explained, hoping that the judge wouldn't be on his bad side.

"Let me warn you now, boy," the judge said, fiercely, making the sailor even more nervous. "I will not have you-" but he was interupted by the sound of breaking glass and a thud.

Anthony quickly followed the noise, with Turpin at his heels, and they both stopped at the sight of Anastasia picking up pieces of broken glass from a chandelier in the hall upstairs, with Johanna looking worriedly at her friend.

Anastasia looked at the men watching and became alarmed. "Oh, sir! Pleas forgive me, I didn't to wish to disturb you."

Turpin looked at the mess that had been made and raised a questioning brow. "It fell again?"

Anastasia nodded in dismay and looked at a broken step-ladder. "It was the step-ladder this time. It broke."

"Well, try to be more careful next time, my dear. We wouldn't want to have such a pretty young lady injure herself now, would we?"

Annie glared at the judge, along with Johanna as she knelt by her side. They both got up and walked into her room to clean Anastasia's bleeding hands. Anthony watched them with worried eyes, but the maid looked at him saying that she would be fine before going into her friends room.

Turpin glared at Anothony once again after the girls were out of sight. "Now you listen very well. I will not have you take a glance at my ward and maid." The girls couldn't help but overhear the conversation as Johanna was cleaning Anastasia's hands. "If you come anywhere near either one of them, I will have you locked up and-" Anastasia couldn't take it anymore. She bursted out the bedroom door before he could speak further.

"What's wrong with watching a few girls singing together!" she shouted in rage. "It's not like he's planning on kidnapping us! I can tell that he is a nice young gentleman and would never do such a thing!"

Turpin eyes widened at the sudden outburst that came from his maid, and then frowned in disapproval for her behavior. He walked over to her and slapped her across her face, earning a gasp from both Johanna and Anthony.

"I will not tolerate such rude behavior, you wretched girl," he said in anger. "You're lucky I don't throw you out into the streets."

Anastasia's eyes had been closed after he had hit her, but she had a careless expression when she opened them again.

"Beadle," Turpin called, his assistant coming just in time. "Show this young man out."

Just as Beadle was about to approach the boy, the young maid stepped in front of him as quick as rabbit.

"No," she snapped. "I'll show him out." And with that said, she grabbed Anothony's arm and pulled him to the door downstairs. Johanna watched sadly as her friend dragged the sailor down. She never thought that Turpin would hit her in front of a guest, but there was always surprises whenever it came Anastasia.

As they went out the door, Anastasia turned to Anthony.

"I'm sorry about Judge Turpin," she apologized. "He can be a little..." She trailed off, thinking of a better way to describe the bastard. "Well, I'll be truthful and say that there's really nothing good about him."

Anthony frowned. "I can tell." He made a small gesture with his hand toward the red mark on the girls face to show her what he meant. Anastasia frowned and looked away, closing her eyes in the process. Anthony placed a gentle hand on her face, careful not to irritate her now bruised face.

He then looked at her now bandaged hands and took them into his own. In doing that, he saw a little bit of scars on her wrists. He looked at her in confusion and she refused to take one glance at him, knowing full well that he had probably seen the scars.

"They're nothing new," she stated. "I've had them for six years."

Anthony gave her a sad look. So this is what the beggar woman meant about giving her scars and bruises. Turpin had beaten her more than once, and had given her some scars and bruises to prove it.

"It's sad," he said, making her look at him. "A young lady as pretty as you shouldn't be treated like this." Anastasia couldn't help but smile at his kind words. Anthony gave her a small smile in return.

Truth be told, both Johanna and Anastasia were very beautiful. Johanna's hair was yellow like wheat, while Anastasia's hair was black as a raven's wing. Johanna's eyes were like a crystal blue, while Anastasia's were like small chocolates. Both girls were very pale, but one was shorter than the other. Johanna was fifteen, while Anastasia looked no younger than thirteen. All in all, they were both beautiful in many ways.

"You're name is Anastasia, correct?"

Annie seemed taken aback by this, but she nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am."

"My name is Anthony. Anthony Hope."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anthony."

"The pleasure's all mine."

Annie took her hands out of his and looked at the door, not sure if she should go back inside and suffer another one of Turpin's punishments, or stay and chat a little more with Anthony. The latter was too risky, so she decided to say her goodbyes and go back in the hellhouse.

"I think you should go now, Anthony." This earned her a confused look from the sailor. She looked at him with a sad expression. "If you stay here any longer, he might give you a beating."

Once that was said, Anthony's expression turned into one of understanding. She didn't want him to get into any more trouble than she was already in.

"Can I at least see you again?" This sudden request was a bit of a surprise for Annie, but she smiled none the less.

"Of course." She looked at the windows to make sure that Beadle wasn't watching. Once she saw that there was no one at the window, she got onto her toes to whisper into the sailor's ear, who bent forward a little bit to reach her height. "Come to my families cafe down Fleet Street. Turpin allows me and Johanna to stay there once a month every year. I'm not sure if he'll allow us to stay over there this time, but I'll see what happens."

Anthony nodded and leaned away from the girl with a smile. "I hope I'll see you there."

Annie smiled in return. "Joey and I hope so, too." Her expression then turned into one of sadness, even if she kept that smile. "And I hope that someone will come to save us from this hellhole."

Anthony's smile turned into a frown as she said this. How can she be able to say that with a smile? Annie looked up a him.

"Goodbye, Anthony." And with that, she walked back inside. Anthony threw his bag over his shoulder and began to walk. As did so, he started thinking about Anastasia and Johanna, and about what the young miad said. He then began to sing.

_I'll steal you  
>Johanna<br>I'll steal you_

_Do they think that walls can hide you  
>Even now I'm at your window<br>I am in the dark beside you  
>Burried sweetly in your yellow hair<em>

Once he was out of the ally where she had taken him out, he looked up at Johanna's window as he continued to walk away.

_I feel you  
>Johanna<em>

_And one day  
>I'll steal you<em>

_'Til I'm with you  
>Then I'm with you there<br>Sweetly burried in your yellow hair_

When Anastasia came back inside, Johanna walked toward her with a sad expression. Annie waved her hand, as if telling her sister-by-heart that she was fine and nothing was wrong. Johanna refused to take that, and walked by her side to her room.

Turpin gave her a menacing glare, which she returned. Johanna continued to pull her friend away toward her room, hoping that the dangerous glaring showdown would end with a draw. It did, and Turpin watched them as the door closed.

He has begun to see that Anastasia has become a greater influence on Johanna than he thought possible. He began to think of a way to make the girls forgive him of his... currupted behavior toward his maid. Then an idea came to mind. He might as well allow them to stay with his maids family for the month.

"Beadle," he called to his assistant, who came once he was called. "Arrange a carriage for Johanna and Anastasia to take them to her family. I've decided to let them go stay with her brothers and aunt for the month. They leave today, so be sure to inform them of their departure."

"Yes, my lord," Beadle said with a bow and small smile, and left to arrange the carriage.

The girls were sitting on Johanna's bed, not speaking for the moment. Anastasia had taken off her apron before they settled down on the bed. Johanna stared at Anastasia's bruised cheek and placed a gentle hand on it, making the maid place hers on top of it. They felt eachother's pain, Johanna's being mental rather than physical, but they still felt eachother's pain.

It pained Johanna to see her friend take Turpin's punishments so brutally, and Anastasia to have her friend feel guilty of it. She did so much for Johanna, and seeing that she could do nothing but watch Annie get hurt opened a hole in her heart.

"Annie," she started. Anastasia didn't respond, just kept her eyes shut and held Johanna's hand on her cheek.

"Annie," she said again, this time making the maid open her eyes. "Who was that boy?"

The raven haired girl looked at her wheat haired friend with a smile. "Anthony Hope."

"Anthony...," Johanna repeated. "That sounds like a nice name for a kind gentleman."

"Kind is right. He became concerned of the treatment Turpin gave me. Ended up seeing my scars, though." Johanna looked at her raven haired friend. "Apparently my cuffs aren't long enough to hide 'em anymore."

Johanna looked at her wrists and saw that her cuffs were showing a little bit of her scars. Johanna felt tears in her eyes, which Anastasia noticed.

"Joey, are you alright?"

"It's just... I can't stand to see you with those scars and bruises. He's been so cruel to you and I can't do anything to help you." Anastasia put a comforting hand on Johanna's shoulder.

"Joey, I'm still here. Those awful punishments have never driven me away from you. What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you because of Turpin?" Johanna took both Anastasia's hands into hers and held them to her face as tears started to fall.

_I wish upon the stars  
>My wish had been of you<br>To heal the bruise and scars  
><em>_That has been placed on you_

_Just for once I'd want you to live  
>In your own fantasia<br>That's all I want  
>For you, Anastasia<em>

Anastasia smiled and wiped away Johanna's tears.

_Don't worry I'll be fine  
>The scars will not last long<br>My strength is God's design  
>It's helped me to be strong<em>

_Though it would be nice to live  
>In my own fantasia<br>That's why I'm called  
><em>_Anastasia_

Anastasia pulled out a picture of her parents for Johanna to see.

_Beauty from Evangeline  
>And strength from Andrew<br>Somehow they seem to be the only things  
>That has ever helped me pull through<em>

Soon both girls began to sing together.

_Under Judge Turpins prison  
>Where we are forced to stay<br>But it's what has made us sisters  
>Today<em>

_We wish upon a star*  
>They say it fills the soul**<br>To help us get so far*  
>They say it makes us whole**<em>

They both hold eachtohers hands and smile with tears.

_Just remember that I am yours*  
>And know that you are mine**<br>As long as I'm here  
>We will both be fine<em>

Their grip on eachothers hands tighten as their song was coming to an end.

_As long as I'm here  
>We will both<br>Be fine_

As their song ended, they both hug eachother, remembering that no matter what happens that they will be there for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>*- Anastasia<strong>

****- Johanna**


	5. Home At Last!

**Okay, I hope no one cried after that last song I made up called, "Anastasia". Yes, I named a song dedicated to our heroine. I think it kinda sucked, the lyrics I mean. If you didn't think it sucked, just put it on your review. I'm not much of a song writer, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except my oc's.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Anastasia and Johanna walked down the stairs in excitement. Turpin had decided to let them stay with Annie's family for, not one, but <em>two<em> months, and they were to leave right away.

As the carriage pulled up to the house, Anastasia looked at the beggar Lucy and walked over to her quickly.

"Lucy," she called, making the woman look at her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, my angel," she replied. Anastasia then pulls out a ribboned key she had hidden in her sock.

"I want you to give this to a boy named Anthony Hope. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, love! Anything for you!" Lucy took the key from her angels hand, making the girl smile and hug her.

"Thank you, Lucy." Lucy returned the hug without hesitance.

"Your welcome, love."

As Anastasia released the woman from her embrace, Johanna rushes to her side and pulls her arm toward the carriage.

"Hurry, Annie! We're going to be late!" she yells excitedly. Annie laughed as Johanna kept pulling her arm toward the carriage and they put their luggage on the roof, not needing the driver's help.

Then the carriage drove to the Evercraft cafe, with the two excited girls.

Two months.

_Two months!_

The girls didn't know what to think, only that they'll be away from that hell for an extra month longer. They couldn't help but squeeze eachother's hands in joy. They weren't sure what made Turpin give them an extra months stay at Anastasia's family' home, but they didn't care at the moment. They had just earned an extra month of freedom.

Mr. Todd sat in his chair, thinking of the little maid whose employer was a mystery. Anastasia Evercraft. Oh, how that name suited her. Her mother really picked a beautiful name for a child this wonderous. He has still yet to wonder if she carried her mother's features, though he could tell when he saw her running that she had a petite form. He never really paid much attention to her face, only her form.

His mind was still stuck on her employer. He still couldn't determine on whether or not he was good to her or treated her like dirt. He has asked Mrs. Lovett a few times, but she always said that Anastasia made her swear not to tell. This girl sounded very secretive.

What on earth was _wrong_ with him! He has never been interested in a child before. Something about this girl just captivated him. He just had to see her again, he had to!

The carriage had finally arrived at the Evercraft Cafe. As it was pulling up, a plump woman walks out with some left over food for the animals that waited in the alley. Once she saw Turpins carriage, and what looked like to be the girls luggage, she gasped and rushed back inside.

"Maribelle!" she shouted as she ran through the cafe toward the stairs. "Maribelle!" As she ran up the steps, Malcome quickly moved out of the womans way. "Maribelle!" As she was running down the halls, she had almost passed a room with Maribelle, who was sewing at the moment, and Peter, who was reading a book. Both persons looked at the panting woman.

"Griselda?" Maribelle asked. "What's wrong?"

"They're here!" Griselda shouted with glee. "The girls! The girls are here!" As she said this, she ran back down the stairs. Maribelle gasped and quickly put her sewing kit down to run out of the room, with Peter following suit.

The woman ran outside the cafe, as both girls got out of the carriage. Maribelle smiled in glee at the sight of her neice and Johanna home again.

"Aunt Maribelle!" Anastasia shouted in joy.

"Anastasia! Johanna!" Both girls ran to Maribelle in happiness. "Come here to me, my lovelies!" They embraced eachother in joy, their hugs seemed like a thousand years since they held eachother like this, but now it felt like for all eternity. Once they let go, Maribelle still hd her hands on Anastasia's shoulders. "Oh, I'm so glad you're both home. Come on, now. Let's get the boys to help get your things."

Both girls walked into the cafe, only to be startled by Malcome hugging them out of nowhere.

"Annie! Joey! You're back!" The girls giggle as they returned the embrace. Malcome then let them go, and walked out to the carriage to help get their luggage. Peter hugged Johanna, and then hugged his younger sister, although the embrace he gave her was much tighter. Anastasia smiled, he always had a hard time accepting the fact that she was away from him. But now she's here, and he's trying not to let her go.

"You're home," he said. "You're finally home." Anastasia was tempted to cry, but she really didn't want to. However, her tears were much stronger than her will to keep them in, so they fell and soaked into her brother's shirt. This only seemed to make him squeeze her so hard that she couldn't breathe. That didn't really bother her because she could barely breathe when she cried like this.

Once he released her, he quickly wiped the tears away so no one would see. Malcome, however, saw and he was only smiling sadly. It pained them both to watch their sister suffer from Turpin's cruelty, and they couldn't do anything about it. But now both she and Johanna are here, safe and sound.

"Come on, now!" Maribelle shouted. "Let's stop standing around and help get the girl's luggage!" Peter chuckled and walked over to the carriage to get the rest of the girl's things. Both girls giggled at her aunt's tone of voice when it came to work. "You two must be hungry. Come on, I'll have Griselda make you two some nice apple turnovers."

(**A/N** I have no idea what year apple turnovers were made, so I'm pretending that it was made in the 1800's. Don't judge me:/)

Apple turnovers have been Anastasia's favorite pastry since she was little. She enjoyed eating apples that were burried in the inside of a piece of bread.

The girls walked upstairs, with Malcome and Peter behind them with their luggage, and they passed the guest room. Johanna walked in with Malcome, and Anastasia continued to her room with Peter. They were glad to be home. They couldn't wait to tell her family that Turpin's letting them stay for two months.

As the maid and her brother walked into her room, she had her hand on her heart. Six years of being Turpin's maid was just too long for her, and only seeing her family for a month wasn't enough to keep her heart from breaking. But alas, it broke anyway when her father was hanged for something he didn't do. He died an innocent man, at least.

Then her mind traveled back to Sweeney Todd. She wondered if Mrs. Lovett told him about her parents. Of course she had to. Mr. Todd had acted very oddly toward Anastasia, in her mind. The way he held his knife at her throat, the way he embraced her. Normally that would be very frightening to a girl her age, but to her it seemed to startle her.

She didn't know why, it just did. Maybe because he was once a man her parents knew, but he has now taken an appearance of a stranger. Maybe she should tell Johanna... No, not yet. Maybe sometime, but not now.


	6. A Celebration

**Okay, people, I hope you like this chapter. If you don't like it, screw you! I think I'm a great writer! Yes, I have a bad mouth, but that's what makes me awesome at my writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

><p>Anastasia walked happily to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, not caring if the barber would be eager to see her. She couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Lovett that she was staying with her family for two months. Just saying those words makes her excited. She and Johanna were currently at the market looking for fruits and vegetables for supper tonight, but Annie wanted to see Mrs. Lovett first, so she had Johanna wait for her there.<p>

Johanna agreed, but warned her best friend to be careful. That made Anastasia roll her eyes, thinking that Johanna was starting to be as overprotective as her brothers. Other than that, she loved them with all her heart.

As she approached the door, Mrs. Lovetts caught sight of her and smiled. Once the maid walked in, she noticed the happy little smile she hadn't seen in years.

"'Ello, Annie dear," she greeted. "Ye look awfully 'appy today."

Anastasia giggled her old child like giggle, another thing that Lovett hadn't heard in years either.

"Oh, Mrs. Lovett," she said happily, "I have wonderful news. Turpin's decided to let me and Joey stay with my family for two months!"

Mrs. Lovett seemed taken aback by this, but she smiled in joy. "That's wonderful, deary! When do ye two leave?"

"We just arrived moments ago. Aunty wanted me to invite you to our cafe to celebrate."

"Well then, I'll accept. Do ye want me to let Mr. T know?"

Annie nodded, as if she didn't mind the thought of having the barber in her home. "Of course, Aunty would love to meet him." She turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. "Tell him I said hello, will you?"

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Course, deary, anythin' for ye."

"Alright, goodbye, Mrs. Lovett." And with that, she opened the door and left back to the market.

Mr. Todd had come out of the shop, and then stopped as he saw the girl run to the market. His eyes widened as he recognised the petite frame. It was Anastasia Evercraft, the little maid he had become so interested in. The barber went down the stairs and went into the pie shop.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him and smiled. "'Ello, Mr. T. Annie just came and invited us to 'er family's cafe. It's a celebration of 'er return to 'er 'ome."

Mr. T raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Return home?"

"Right, I forgot to mention that Annie practicly lives with 'er employer and 'e only lets 'er come 'ome for one month once a year. This year's two months."

Well, that's a surprise. He guessed Mrs. Lovett forgot to tell him about Annies one month stay with her family on purpose, but he didn't press to the matter any further. You've gotta remember, Anastasia's the type of young girl who keeps dark secrets, although he could only assume that this secret was dark.

"Well, Annie was in the market place before she came 'ere, and she came quickly to tell me she was 'ome again. Maribelle and the boys must be so 'appy now that she's 'ome." She turned her attention from the pies to Mr. Todd. "She also says 'ello."

Meanwhile, Anastasia and Johanna were having a grand time at the market. They were gathering some special ingrediants for the dinner celebration. Anastasias mind then went to Sweeney Todd, Johannas father. How was she going to tell Joey?

Johanna looked at her friend. "Something wrong, Annie?"

Anastasia gave her a sheepish smile. "Oh, nothing. Just having alot to think about."

Back at home, the girls began to have a long chat with Anastasias brothers. Maribelle looked happily at the children. It was a dream come true to have both Johanna and Anastasia home again. Turpin has made them miserable for so long that even _she_ couldn't stand it. The way he abuses Anastasia just broke her heart, because this is what her neice had chosen to help pay off their debts and she couldn't do anything about it. It practicly killed her brothers, knowing that they can't protect their dear sister.

But none of that mattered now. She was home, and is staying for two months. As much as that made everyone happy, they had wished that both Johanna and Anastasia could stay forever. But that would take a miracle for it to happen.

Little did she know that that miracle was going to happen soon.


	7. Annoucnement!

**Important announcement!**

**I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I just wanted to let you all know that I am redoing the whole thing. I know, I'm mad about that too. But lets just face it, I am not a song writer.**

**That's why I'm redoing the whole thing.**

**Anyway, some chapters will be kept the same, but the ones with the suck ass songs, I will be redoing. **

**I am sorry for the last minute call**

**One of your favorite writers,**

**uzai sagi**


End file.
